Unboxing Part 1/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Axel: Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew, pew! Pew! You think I'm scared of you! Ha! You're about to meet your match! Pew, pew, pew! Gah! Ya got me! (makes croaking sounds) Uncle Andrew: Hello! Axel: Aaah! (falls down from the chair) Uncle Andrew: Will you have time during your recovery to do the sweeping? Axel: Hi, Uncle Andrew. I was just-- Uncle Andrew: Playing? Again? I thought we'd covered it. Responsibility-- Axel: "Responsibilities first, play after". I know. But sweeping is all "Guh" and this game is all zing, kapow, shabang! Don't you want me to be happy? (Uncle Andrew walks away) Gah! Hmm. Uncle Andrew: Happiness can also come from a job well done, you know. When I offered to let you stay here while your parents were away on their diplomatic mission, I promised I wouldn't spoil you or let you shirk your obligations. Axel: Diplomatic mission? Ooh! You think mom and dad are, like, super top-secret spies or something? Uncle Andrew: (chuckles) I like your big imagination! You can come get your tablet in the shop after you're done with your mission: sweeping up. (walks outside the shop and sees Zoe) Hey, kiddo! He's inside. Axel: When did Uncle Andrew get so strict? He owns a toy-repair shop! How can he tell me not to play? Zoe: Did he tell you? (Axel falls down in surprise when Zoe taps him) Axel: Aaah! Way to scare me, Zoe. Yeah, he told me to quit playing and clean up. Zoe: No! Did he tell you he was a famous toy inventor back in the day? I heard him telling my dad at a party last year. Your uncle created revolutionary toys right here in this house, but then stopped all of a sudden and opened his toy repair shop instead. Axel: How do I know you're not making that up? Zoe: Axel, how long have we known each other? Axel: Five days. Zoe: And have I ever lied to you? Axel: What kind of toys? Video games too? What did he do with them all? Zoe: I don't know. I've lived next door since I was born, but your uncle never said anything about it before. Axel: I need you to finish sweeping while I go investigate! Zoe: Hey! How do I know you're not trying to make me do your chores? Axel: Zoe. How long have we known each other? Zoe: Yep. Pass. (Uncle Andrew sighs before looking at a couple of posters on the wall. Axel arrives at the basement) Axel: Wow! Wow! (admires Porcupunk) Uncle Andrew, you were a toy inventor? Did you make video games too? Uncle Andrew: News travels fast in this neighborhood. Zoe, I presume? Axel: She said you made revolutionary toys. Were you a secret toy agent or something? Uncle Andrew: That is all in my past. But for the present? Have a look here. (gesturing Axel to Orangutank) A rare collector's item. I've been working on it for weeks. And you can be the first to play with it Axel: (picks up Orangutank) Aren't these kinda toys for kids? Uncle Andrew: Something real will make a nice change from all of your screens. Axel: I am Action-Axel, the greatest hero in the galaxy! Axel: Pew, pew! A toy that saves the world? Whatever. You don't even have a big, bad guy to fight. Ooh! Unless... Watch out, Action Axel! It's the evil Perforator! He wants to destroy my video games! You've gotta stop him! Yaa! Bam! Slam! "I will never allow you to destroy his video games! Or the world! Take that! And that! And..." (One of Orangutank's arm falls off) Oh, no! What's Uncle Andrew gonna say when he sees-- Uncle Andrew: (knocks and opens the door) Axel! I found an accessory for the toy! He might need his shield! Axel: Uh, he might. But don't come in! I'm so hungry. (tries to close the door in front of Uncle Andrew) Yeah. Could we have dinner, like, right now? Uncle Andrew: Uh... I supposed I could go grab a pizza. Axel: Great! Thanks, Uncle Andrew! I'll just wait in here until then! Bye! (closes his door) Perfect. Responsibility first, play after. (Zoe is heard laughing while watching TV) Axel: Why is she still here? Axel: (to the toys) Shh! (looks to the tools) No, not that. (puts his foot on top of a paint can) Not that either. Ah! Yes! Ha! Hmm... (picks up a screwdriver and a screw) Hmm? Ha! (fixes Orangutank) Ha! Just finish the job before... (Orangutank's leg falls off, and Axel starts losing his balance) Whoa! Whoa! Aaah! (He accidentally tosses the screwdriver away. The screwdriver rolls out of a door. He looks down and gasps. He presses a screen of the door) Voice-command: Welcome, Andrew. Axel: Aaah! Wow! Voice-command: Do you want to play? Axel: Hello. Um, play what? Just give me a second to figure out... (presses a couple of buttons) I got to find the right order to catch the numbers... (an arcade game turns on) Whoa! It's a fight game! (presses a button) A game lock? Who makes a game lock? A toy inventor! That's who! (He plays as Sarge Charge against Bearbarian) Come on, come on! Patriot upper cut! (Sarge Charge punches Bearbarian) Voice in-game: You win. Axel: Yes! (The door opens and Axel enters) Wow! Whoa! Uncle Andrew was a toy inventor! With a secret lab! This is awesome! And he is making games! (steps on the screwdriver) Whoa! Oh, no! Not again! (slips on the floor) Ow! What is wrong with me? I can't stay on my feet to...day? (He notices something on the ground and picks them up. He puts it on his hands) Cool bands. And they fit like a glove! Uh, they don't do anything, but they sure look good. (The power of the gloves charges electricity) Whoa! What's that light? (The gloves blast at a box) Whoa! (a muffled voice is heard) Is someone here? Hello? (looks at a sticky note) "Do not open under any circumstances! Ever!" Weird. Madcap: In here! Please! Help me! Axel: Um... box? Are you talking to me? Because it says right here I'm not allowed to open you up and it's my uncle's writing. Madcap: I'm not the box! I'm in the box! Let me out! I beg you! I got stuck in here by mistake! I'm trapped! You have to help me! Axel: Are you an alien or a--? Madcap: No, I'm a toy! Axel: A... a revolutionary toy? Madcap: The most! And if you let me out of here, I'll show you how those bands work. They're revolutionary too. You can't imagine the fun. Axel: But... I think if my uncle locked you in there, there must have been a reason. Madcap: He locked the other toys up, because they were bad! But I'm not like them. You'll see! Axel: Other toys? Madcap: Living toys! There's nothing to fear. They can't do anything. Their batteries are drained. Axel: How come yours isn't? Madcap: Mine lasts forever. Now stop asking questions and let me out! There isn't much time. You're a kid. Don't you want to play hero? Axel: Hmm... How do I open it? Madcap: Use the bands. (Axel's bands blast electricity at the box) Axel: (picks up Bearbarian and Sarge Charge) Hey, I know you, from the video game. (chuckles as he places the toys at a nearby shelf) OK, guys, which one of you was talking to me? (Madcap grabs the bands) Hey, wait! Cut that out! Madcap: I am free! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Axel: You don't look like a good guy. Madcap: You'd have to ask Andrew about my appearance. He's the one who created me. Axel: You know my uncle? Madcap: Know him? He adores me. He'll be so happy to see me finally fulfill my destiny. Axel: Destiny? Madcap: To become the greatest toy in the history of the world! Now let me see those Power Bandz. They hold a little secret. (grabs the bands) Axel: Aaah! Let go of me! What did you do? What is that stuff? Madcap: All I need is get a refill from the Minergy in your Power Bandz. Axel: Minergy? (The Power Bandz zaps electricity to something nearby) Madcap: Yes, the life juice of living toys. Give me the bands, and I'll show you how! (Axel tosses Madcap out of his hands) Axel: No, I can't. This isn't responsible, I-- Madcap: Responsible--schmonsible. Why don't we play a little game? (runs out of the room) Axel: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Play? Wait! Wait up! Hey! (follows Madcap) (Back in the room, the Minergy blasts electricity on Bearbarian, Bobbie Blobby, Galileo, and Masko. Sarge Charge looks through his binoculars) Sarge Charge: Minergy residue. The Power Bandz! Madcap! I hate that guy. Hope you're awake, team. Some brat kid just let Madcap escape. We got a big problem. Ten-hut! Axel: Hey! Stop that! Come back! Madcap: Fun, isn't it? I love this game! I call it "Find where Uncle hid the Minergy Battery!" (runs to the kitchen) Zoe: Hey, Axel. Want some cereal? (Madcap bumps into her legs) Ow! Watch where you're going ever? Axel: Zoe, I need you to go check every room in the house, make sure the doors are closed. Zoe: I know it's only been five days, but... can I say that I think you're really weird right now? Axel: Trust me! I'll explain later! Start upstairs! Quick! Zoe: It better be an amazing explanation! (walks away) Madcap: New game. "Smash everything!" (tosses a TV remote) Axel: Smashing things isn't a game! Madcap: Destroying the things humans made is the best game there is. Just kidding! Now give me those bands and I'll crawl back in my box. I promise! Axel: Nothing you can say would make me give these to you. Madcap: I don't have to talk. I can just keep breaking stuff and you can talk, explain to your Uncle how it all happened. Axel: I'm starting to think I should have never let you out of that box. (Behind him, Sarge Charge is talking to his walkie-talkie) Sarge Charge: Confirmation. Kid let Madcap out of the box! (Madcap leaps up the stairs) Madcap: Do we have a deal? Axel: You and me? A deal? (Behind Axel, Masko is watching him) Masko: (gasps) They are in the cahoots! (Axel chases Madcap up the stairs) Sarge Charge: Charge! Axel: (turns around) What? Bearbarian: Attack the kid! (bumps into Axel's leg) Axel: No! Don't attack the kid! Aaah! (Axel accidentally activates the Power Bandz and shrinks himself) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts